Hey I Will Always Stay
by allyaustin
Summary: Ross and Laura go to the KCAS. One shot.


**Summary: A simple KCAS remake of Ross and Laura. One shot.**

**A/N: I don't know, I was supposed to write a quick one shot for the kcas and I guess this will be it! It's short but cute. :D**

* * *

"Look who it is!" The interviewer nearly exclaims and Laura turns her head to come face to face with some very familiar pair of brown eyes.

"Oh my god!" Ross shouts dramatically. His eyes lighting up at the sight of his girlfriend. His eyes briefly scan her body but he lifts them because he's doing his ogling a little too publicly for his liking.

The screaming around them gets a little loud and Vanessa laughs. She steps back a little to let Ross in as she moves to mingle with others.

"Who's that?" Laura questions playfully as she points to the blonde. "He couldn't be my boyfriend could he?"

"No way! Is that my girlfriend?! I can't seem to get her beautiful face out of my head. She's everywhere in my mind. Literally everywhere I look." Ross says in mocking manner, winking.

Laura laughs and reaches in to give a lingering hug to Ross.

She turns back to the interviewer. "They always scream for him, it's like his presence is contagious or something."

Ross rolls his eyes as his slips a hand around the brunette's waist. "Well, hello to you too." He arches a brow as he turns to face the camera. "And may I add that she loves the fact that I'm so contagious. I find it intriguing actually."

Laura giggles. "Narcissistic, contagious and a blonde. I pick them well."

Ross chuckles before letting his eyes scan her body once more. "Well isn't someone looking rather um...nice?"

He bites down on his lesser lip hard, trying his best to calm his rather suggestive emotions trying to unravel at the moment.

She can see the slightest glimmer of mischief in his eyes as his hand gradually nears her rear. He squeezes it.

Laura raises an eyebrow but plays along. "You look nice too."

"Whaaaaat? Nice?" He gives her a look. "That's the best you got, dude?"

Laura nudges him. "You see what I deal with? It's the same thing everyday."

"Hey, I'm the best boyfriend ever. I get her gogurt, listen to her constant fantasies of meeting George Clooney and shower her with bread."

The interviewer laughs as if she's confused, not exactly getting the joke. Laura and Ross just laugh along.

"So how has your tour been going Ross?" The woman asks.

Ross smile widens. "Great, it's been great. We're going to Canada in less than a week and as much as I love touring, I miss her like crazy."

"He calls me every hour of the day and I'm just like 'dude, i'm fine! i swear, go have fun! i love you!' but he never listens." Laura adds on.

"It's not my fault, I worry! I've never been this far from her so long. Well technically I have but we weren't together at that time." Ross shrugs.

"I can show you my phone and all you'll see is texts flooding my phone and unanswered voicemails. He's like a stalker almost."

His eyes darted down her body again. He couldn't help it. She looked good and hell, if she didn't know.

Her legs. That crop top. That fucking crop top. It almost seems unfair. Forbidden that he can't touch his own girlfriend. Well not out in public at least.

But every second he waited was torture.

Ross sticks his tongue out at her and she flashes a sweet smile to him, still talking to the interviewer.

Nearly having a few thoughts of running his tongue over a few other places on her body, he tries to clear his head. Oh, god.

Fucking fuckity fuck.

This was gonna be a long night.

Laura's laugh is what finally snaps him out of his thoughts and he's thankful.

His arm is still around her waist but he pulls her closer. This would have to do for now.

...

Laura stands next to Ross as the song 'Wake Me Up' blasts through the entire room.

He laughs, spinning her into him as they sing along together. She sways her hips, not knowing she's slowly having an affect on her boyfriend.

The entire group of them just lose themselves in the music. Vanessa laughs as her and Laura bump their hips together.

"Isn't this song just so catchy?" Laura yells over the music to Ross.

Their hands entwined, their fingers buried in-between each other's.

He chuckles. "Didn't you say the same with Come and Get It? Oh, no wait, you say that with every song."

Laura snorts at his accusation. "Bite me."

Ross murmurs inaudibly, hoping she didn't hear. "You have no idea how badly I wanna right now."

But ironically she does and she smacks him softly. "You know, we are at a kids' awards show, right?"

He laughs. "Yes, I'm very aware, man."

Soon the music fades and so do their voices.

They're announcing favorite tv actress then they're on to favorite tv actor and Laura jumps in seat, mostly out of excitement.

Ross smiles as he looks over to her. He knows how supportive of him she is and he gives her back just the same amount of support.

It was something.

Seconds pass and it feels like an eternity and their hearts drop when they hear his name. Laura's eyes widen and she jumps from her chair immediately to engulf him in a hug.

He chuckles before returning her hug but tighter, maybe even more. When they pull back, he plants a soft kiss onto her lips. Savoring it.

He then high fives his family and Vanessa fist bumps as he walks by, letting go of Laura's hand.

Once he's finally at the stage and the blimp is safely in his hands, he starts to give his speech.

"Um, well. Wow, this is pretty special." He let's his fingers run over the blimp.

"This is beyond amazing. It feels so different winning it in person. Like actually being here." Ross begins.

"I love you!" He hears someone yell and he's pretty sure who. His smile brightens. "I love you too, man."

"Thanks to everyone who voted. The cast of Austin and Ally are like my second family. I probably would've never met the most incredible girl if I never auditioned and now she's currently down their crying her eyes out." He laughs as the audience does too.

"Seriously thank you." He smiles once more before proceeding down the stage but not before something gooey falls directly onto his face.

He doesn't even need to think because he knows exactly what it is. He's getting slimed by his own brothers and sister who he hadn't even know had left their seats.

They all hurry to the backstage, fleeing and he chases them off stage.

...

"I can't believe you won." Laura giggled. "Now you have one blimp for each eye."

Ross laughs as he leans back on their bed. "I'll use my blimps to stalk you and that beautiful body of yours."

She scoffs. "You've got the stalking thing down." She sits next to him as she pulls off her heels one by one.

Ross smirks as he scrolls through  
Laura's twitter on her IPad.

'_lauramarano: Oh my god! I can't believe rossr5 won! I'm seriously so proud of he #ThatsMyBaby_'

Laura tries to grab the IPad before he tweets it but eventually fails and he sends it.

'_lauramarano: P.S. Laur, dude. Don't leave your twitter online when I'm around you! -Ross'_

She can't help but laugh as she sees the congratulations tweet, he basically gave to himself.

"Idiot." She mumbles, laying down next to him and he pulls her in with his unoccupied arm.

"You like it." He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth before laughing.

Laura turns on her side. "Yeah and I also love how much of a teaser you are." She raises an eyebrow. "You were all over me all night!"

Ross laughs. "I didn't know you noticed every time. It just happened."

Laura rolls her eyes before bringing his head to hers and leaning in to let their lips ghost a little.

"I'm so proud of you, Ross." She whispers, pecking his lips.

"I know you are. So am I." He says trying to be cocky.

She punches his arm. "I was balling my eyes out. You deserve it more than anybody."

"When did I ever get so lucky?" Ross simply asks out loud.

His hands grip on to her waist before her mouth is on his again and he's content.

Happy.

And then that crop top is finally long gone and forgotten.

**Fin**.


End file.
